


PRNS Bad Ending

by roguejaster



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: Cameron Watanabe also known as Cam after being infected with a virus from Sucker from the battle was slowly being overwhelmed by the effect of the virus but rather than being turned into a mosquito, it will make his body become highly aroused and spreading pheromone which will attract males and slowly turning them into slaves for his master. What will happen to him now?
Relationships: Everyone/Cameron Watanabe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	PRNS Bad Ending

Cam who has become the new Samurai ranger come back to help the others after returning back from the past but he was inflicted with a virus from Sucker from being bitten by Sucker.

After being bitten by Sucker, Cam was about to went back to his lab to check what kind of effect was happening to him when suddenly the boys which consist of Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake kidnapped him to an abandoned cave after knocking Tori unconscious.

Shane and the others then ripped all of his clothes before removing all of their clothes which make Cam asking “Shane! Dustin! Hunter! Blake! What are you guys trying to do?” but they ignored him. 

Shane went to kiss Cam while Dustin was kissing his neck and playing with his nipples while Hunter was stroking his dick while thrusting a finger into Cam’s ass and Blake was sucking Cam’s dick occasionally with his ball.

What they didn’t know was the pheromone that Cam was increasing because of their actions and slowly their minds were slowly being corrupted which make Cam worried and he tried to run away from them but Hunter brought a rope which he uses to tied him up so Cam could not escape.

Shane and Dustin thrust their dicks inside Cam’s ass which make him gasped in pain which both Hunter and Blake tried to comfort him by licking and sucking his neck while playing with his nipples.

They were pleased to see that their efforts were enough to comfort Cam from being pain and slowly the pain was turning into pleasure as Cam was moaning before long both Shane and Dustin came inside him, spilling his inside full of theirs cum.

Shane and Dustin pulled out where both Hunter and Blake take their place as they thrust inside Cam’s ass which was full of Shane and Dustin’s cum but while Shane and Dustin was slowly helping Cam getting used to their dicks, Hunter and Blake are different because both of them were thrusting fast and deep which make Cam moaning in pleasure each time his prostate is being hit before long they came inside him very deep making his stomach bloated from the amount of cum inside him.

Cam’s mind was broken from the amount of cum that was spilled inside him. Lotor’s army came and took them to his ship before long where they are being used as slaves for him and his generals to be use for eternity.


End file.
